BLU Saxton Gravity
Bio: BLU Saxton Gravity will be a completely mechanical being created by a TF2 team that was tired of losing constantly. Originaly, they were simply going to take weapons from the future and use the better weapons, they built a near-successful time machine. It could take people through time, but not weapons quite easily, so the weapons the team gathered from the future ended up in a jumble and were made useless. However, they stumble upon the bleprints of Saxton Gravity in 2Fort. The origins of those blueprints are completely unknown. Stranger yet, there was a computer chip loaded with terabytes of data used for BSG's programming. An idea spurs that the team should build what was on the blueprints. However, instead of being the friendly teammate, BSG turned out to be a twisted monster who shows no sympathy for almost any victim, with Polite Spy being the ONLY exception. BSG killed every single one of its creators and even their long-time nemesis, the first team they lost to without any difficulty at all. BSG eventually took over the TF2/GMod universe with the help of Polite Spy and Mentel Gentel. World-dominance was short lived as BSG's original blueprints and the computer chip containing its programming survived the first attack, and the greatest TF2 team in history built a RED version of Saxton Gravity. Thankfully, they noticed the glitch that caused BSG to become insane and twisted. They fixed it and lauched RSG to fight BSG. The actual result is to be released when the video is released. Traits: Appearance-wise, BSG is an Iron Man ragdoll modified to be bigger, have thicker arms, legs, and have significantly larger hands. BSG, as I have stated before, is insane and twisted. It will not hesitate to brutally kill almost anything, even rivalling Christian Brutal Sniper in brutality, perhaps even more brutal. BSG is also highly intellegent due to its mechanical design, which allows BSG to insult victims and effectively plan. BSG's personality revolves entirely around this brutality. Abilities: BSG has a well-rounded range of abilities that allow combat at almost any range. BSG has a database of GMod monsters inside its memory that includes every single monsters, even ones that are not even known to the wiki. Gatling guns are located inside its forearms, and its arms are strong enough to rival Giga Demo. In fact, BSG can spin Heavy's Minigun around its finger with perfect ease. BSG also has jets located in its feet, hands and back that allow the ability to fly at speeds of up to mach 6. The jets also allow the manipulation of fire. There is a core that produces massive amounts of energy to power BSG, by revealing it, BSG can self-uber, giving it a boost in all of its other abilities. If you prefer a list rather than a discription, then here you are: *high-intelligence *super-strength *super-speed/agility *free-flight *manipulation of fire *gatling guns *self-uber that boosts all other abilities by 200% Faults and Weaknesses: BSG has a major fault that can be utilized if one can outsmart it or outrun it. It has no defensive abilities at all, so it relies on its offensive abilities to offset this. If BSG reveals its core, by directly attacking it, one can disable BSG entirely for approximately 10 seconds. By sapping BSG while self-ubered, one can disable it for a miraculous 60 seconds, which can be precious time to flee. And, like all mechanical monsters on the list, BSG is susceptable to magnets, but since its core is a superconductor, BSG can escape from even the strongest magnets. Category:GMod Monsters Category:Characters